


[Podfic] Ascendance

by brightnail



Series: Podfic of Gods of Hockey Verse [2]
Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 19:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11698371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail
Summary: Podfic of the 2nd story in the Gods of Hockey VerseSidney and Geno’s ascendance into godhood.





	[Podfic] Ascendance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ascendance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11624214) by [brightnail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnail/pseuds/brightnail). 



**Title** : Ascendance (Part 2 of the Gods of Hockey Verse)

**Author** : Brightnail

**Reader** : Brightnail

**Fandom** : Hockey RPF

**Pairing** : Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin

**Rating** : General Audiences

**Warnings** : None

**Summary** : Takes place prior to “Gods of Hockey”. Sidney and Geno’s ascendance into godhood.

**Text** : [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11624214)

**Length** 00:08:10

**Download on Mediafire** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6ot668eug8l6v3w/%5BHockey+RPF%5D+Ascendance+by+Brightnail.mp3)

**Streaming** **:**

 


End file.
